Joss Carter
| last = | flashback = }} Detective Jocelyn "Joss" Carter is an NYPD homicide police detective who, after crossing paths with John Reese, tries to track him down. But after being saved by Reese as well as her son being rescued by the him, she decides to become an invaluable asset to Reese and Finch. She is a single mother of one son, Taylor, whom she is very close to. Biography 2002–2004 Carter served in the United States Army as a Warrant Officer. First at Bagram Air Base in Afghanistan (from February 2, 2002 until February 2, 2003), and was relocated to Iraq, where she served at Camp Liberty in Baghdad from January 20, 2003 until March 20, 2004, serving as an Army Intelligence officer and top interrogater. She received a Purple Heart in March 2004. Detective Carter is a tough cop, who has standards. She is unafraid in the face of opposition. It is clear that Mr. Reese realizes she is a good person and has a respect for her. 2011 Following an attack on John Reese on the subway by Anton O'Mara and his gang, Carter questions Reese and, following his refusal to cooperate or give information about his background, collects his fingerprints from the cup he drank from. After analyzing his prints, and discovering his prints were found in six different crime scenes, Carter returns for further questioning, only to discover he was released by his attorney. The second arrest of Anton, along with his father in a shooting during a weapons deal, made Carter realize that they were defeated, yet again, by the same man. Later on, while arresting a corrupt police officer, he claimed that he and his accomplices were captured by a man in a suit. Unknown to Carter, Reese was mere feet away from her. A few days later, at a shooting crime scene, Carter is informed of the shooter being a man, which she assumes was "in a suit." Carter later begins working with Lionel Fusco after Reese blackmails their corrupt captain into transferring him into the Homicide Task Force. Carter's main objective is to track down and apprehend Reese. Even though she is hunting him, he saves her life. She is grateful but still doesn't understand his motives or MO. She helps agent Mark Snow of the CIA (Reese's former boss) to track down Reese, but she doesn't know that Snow wants to kill Reese; she only thinks he wants to question him, but she learns she was wrong and helps a wounded John escape to safety. 2012 She begins to work alongside Reese and Finch, even though she is unsatisfied with the lack of information they give her, and she disappoves of their methods. Carter tried to sever ties with Reese after he is forced to cut a deal with Carl Elias to save an infant's life by giving up the address of a safehouse of someone Elias was trying to kill and Carter was trying to protect. However, Carter's son was taken hostage by Elias and Reese is the only one who can get him back. Carter gets back on board with Reese and Finch and does whatever she can to help them. Carter later works alongside Agent Nicholas Donnelly and the FBI while they try to track down Reese. She puts the pieces together and realizes that Reese once was involved with Jessica Arndt. She obtained Reese's military file and reviewed it; she later shredded the file, keeping only the picture of Jessica and Reese that she found in Jessica's things. Carter is sidetracked by the FBI again just as she is leaving to go help Reese escape from a hotel that is being closed in on. She has to stay at the police headquarters watching as the FBI tries to catch Reese. HR is working simultaneously to find and kill Reese. Carter sends John a series of text messages, saving him from being captured or killed as he tries to find an escape route in the hotel to save a person of interest. Carter confronts Fusco thinking that he was helping HR kill Reese, only to be told that he is working for "the man in the suit". Carter realizes that Fusco is working for Reese and Finch and begins assisting him while he helps them. In the FBI search for the man in a suit, Donnelly offers Carter a temporary assignment to the task force hoping that she would help catching Reese. Carter accepts the offer but still continues to assist Finch and Reese. After Donnelly's death , SAIC Moss of the FBI looks over some files and finds Donnelly's recommendation for Carter to join the bureau and she takes a polygraph test, which she passes. She is eventually turned down because of her relationship with Cal Beecher, who is under investigation by the New York Police Department's Internal Affairs. 2013 Carter uses Bear to locate and remove the buried body of James Stills from it's location in Oyster Bay before IAB could find it, which would have led to Fusco's arrest for murder and other charges. Carter is later framed by HR for shooting an allegedly unarmed criminal. Due to this incident, she is demoted down to a patrol officer. Carter saves Elias from being assassinated by HR and then arranges for him to enter into hiding at a secure basement. She has not informed Finch or Reese of the arrangements she has made for Elias' living arrangements. Carter has undertaken a personal vendetta against HR and has created an organizational chart which she hides in a closet in her apartment. Carter is assigned a new rookie officer named Mike Laskey, who she is initially reluctant to work with, but warms up to him later on. Laskey asks Carter to go to an old bar to talk about a problem in private. Laskey reveals he knows all of Carters secrets but Carter reveals she knows his. She says she knew Laskey was fishy since day one and knows the bartender is back up for him. She also reveals he let Simmons out into the open, allowing Reese to succeed. Carter kills the bartender with a gun Laskey pruchased in New Jersey and tells Laskey he is no longer working for HR and he works for her. ("razgovor") Trivia *Carter has 37 opens cases and 14 active cases. *One of Carter's open case is a cold case from 1960. (Rosenstock) *Carter's social security number is XXX-XX-7863. *Carter's phone number is (212) 555-0487. *Carter's sidearm is a Glock 26. *Carter's smartphone is the HTC Desire HD. *Carter's New York State Drivers License number is 119-49305. *Carter's home address is 3001 E 5th Street, Apt 2A, NY, NY 10003. *The neighborhood crime index at Carter's address is 3.3. *Carter studied at Milton University. *Carter applied to the NYPD Police Academy on December 10, 2004 Name. *When Finch is in Carter's car a picture falls. It shows a man in uniform (possibly her husband and father of her son). These are the awards and decorations visible on his uniform in order of precedence: Combat Infantryman Badge : 1st row ; Achievement Medal, National Defence Service Medal, Army Service Ribbon. *Carter displays a NYPD Unit Citation ribbon above her badge after she is demoted to patrol officer. es:Joss Carter Carter Carter Carter Carter Carter Category:Police Category:Female Characters John Reese